Survivant
by mlle-unknown
Summary: L'enfant avait vécu, puis survécu mais survivra t'il une nouvelle fois ? UA, OS.


C'est ma première fiction alors n'hésitaient pas à me prévenir si jamais il y a un problème. Sachez que j'avais en tête Harry et Severus pour les personnages mais vous pouvez les remplacer si cela permet de mieux comprendre l'histoire.  
La fiction, mes idées m'appartiennent, seuls les personnages dont je me suis inspiré ne sont pas mon oeuvre.  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

Connaissez-vous le froid ? Je ne parle pas du froid que l'on ressent lorsqu'on sort et qu'on a oublié de mettre une échappe. Non, je parle d'un froid constant qui vous gèle sur place, qui vous pétrifie, qui vous brûle presque, qui vous empêche de pleurer.

Connaissez-vous la faim ? Je ne parle pas de la faim qu'on peut ressentir à n'importe quelle heure et qui part après avoir mangé un fruit. Non, je parle d'une faim tellement douloureuse que rien ne peut la faire cessé, une faim qui finit par ne plus se faire sentir.

Connaissez-vous la soif ? Je ne parle pas de la soif qui s'étanche avec un simple verre d'eau. Non, je parle d'une soif qui assèche ma gorge et m'empêche de parler, une longue soif qui a laissé mon corps sans eau pendant très longtemps.

Connaissez-vous la peur ? Je ne parle pas de la peur qu'on peut avoir à la simple vu d'une araignée. Non, je parle d'une peur terrorisante, bloquant totalement, celle qu'une souris peut ressentir lorsqu'un chat le poursuit. Une peur ne pouvant qu'augmenter.

Connaissez-vous la douleur ? Je ne parle pas d'une douleur due à une petite bosse ou une simple égratignure. Non, je parle d'une douleur qui m'a déchirée de toute part et tout le temps, que j'ai tant connu mais à la quel je ne mais habitue pourtant jamais .

Connaissez-vous l'espoir ? Je ne parle pas du simple petit espoir d'avoir assez d'argent pour s'acheter une glace. Non, je parle d'un espoir ressemblant presque à un rêve, un vœux qui m'a fait sortir d'ici et qui m'a sauvé la vie, un souhait irréalisable.

Je n'étais qu'un enfant. Un enfant battu. Un enfant jamais nourrit. Un enfant utilisé. Un enfant qui a connu tant de chose. Je suis devenu un survivant. Je m'appelais monstre, j'avais si froide, si faim, si soif, si peur, si mal. Et regardait ce que je suis devenu, un adolescent frigorifié, affamé, déshydraté, terrifiée et suicidaire. Pourtant j'ai été sauvé, aimé, chéri et me voilà encore pire qu'avant.

Je revois encore les hommes habillaient en bleu ouvrir la porte du placard, ma famille dans des voitures de la même couleur, une autre grosse voiture blanche où à l'époque j'avais été soigner. Et puis la chambre toute blanche avec la femme qui n'arrêter pas de poser des questions. Et enfin cet homme... Je me rappelle tous nos moments, nos disputes, nos fous rires, nos bêtises, nos pleurs.

Je suis né et suis j'ai grandi tout en me brisant, il m'a reconstruit pour ensuite mieux de détruire. On c'était promis de rester ensemble pourtant il m'a abandonné et je suis redevenu le monstre de mes souvenirs. Celui du placard et devenu celui de la cave, l'enfant à grandir, la famille à changer, la situation s'est empiré mais au fond elle est rester la même. Je n'attends plus rien du monde, je n'attends plus qu'on me sauve, tout cela recommencera d'une manière ou d'une autre.

J'attends encore et encore, dans l'espoir que la mort passe avant ces personnes. Seul lui me permet de tenir pourtant il m'a trahi. L'absence de froid, de faim, de la soif, de la peur, de la douleur, de l'espoir se fait sentir. Ma vie se termine ici.

* * *

Un homme courait parmi les infirmières et les blessés, jamais il n'oubliera l'appel de cet hôpital, ni l'annonce qu'on lui avait faite alors que le dossier d'adoption venait à peine d'être autorisé. Pourtant il dut s'y résoudre, il était arrivé trop tard. Le corps de l'adolescent nu et recouvert d'un drap avait été allonger avec ses confrères, les autres cadavres.

L'homme pleura devant le visage souriant de la personne qui aurait pu être celui de son enfant si l'État avait accepté plus tôt, ne serait-ce qu'un jour, ou même une heure. Il n'était qu'une famille de secours, il avait dû faire un dossier complet pour pouvoir continuer à donner de l'amour à cet enfant qui a dû le haïr durant le peu de vie qu'il lui était resté. C'est avec amour et les larmes aux yeux que l'homme enterra l'enfant. Celui qui avait déjà survécu une fois.


End file.
